Randomness
by Mochiraito
Summary: A Hey! Say! JUMP fanfic—10 songs, 10 stories, 2 people; Okamoto Keito and Morimoto Ryutaro. Special request from LeoLia!
1. NakaOka Special for Yuto's Bday

**Just some drabbles special for Nakajima Yuto's Birthday! Otanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu Yuto! Plus sebenernya masih ada satu fic lagi.. Dan itu ada hint of NakaOkanyaaa~ *tampoled***

**Ne, kenapa aku bikin NakaOka? Hahaha pengen aja sih... *jotosed* Soalnya ichibanku di Hey! Say! JUMP tuh Yuto. Tapi akhir-akhir ini jadi suka juga sama Keito. Terus beberapa kali liat di foto-foto (papapics atau foto resmi Johnny's), kok kayanya Keito sering nempel sama Yuto? Hahahahahaha jadilah kumpulan drabbles ini...**

**Oh iya, sistemnya Author nge-shuffle playlist Author di keitai. Terus nge-play 10 lagu. Nah, 10 lagu inilah yang aku jadiin drabbles.**

**Saa, selamat membacaa~**

_**OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU coret**__**suamisayacoret**__** NAKAJIMA YUTO! **_**^o^**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Randomness (Nakajima Yuto and Okamoto Keito)**_

_10 songs, 10 stories, 2 People; Nakajima Yuto and Okamoto Keito. A fanfic for Nakajima Yuto's Birthday!_

_**Nakajima Yuto **__and __**Okamoto Keito **__belongs to __**Kami-sama**__, __**their parents**__, and __**Johnny's Jimusho**_

_All these __**songs**__ belongs to __**their singers and composers**_

_**Randomness (Nakajima Yuto and Okamoto Keito)**__—these stupid drabbles belongs to __**Kagami Hikari**_

_**WARNING! **__Contains: __**100% NakaOka **__NOT OkaJima, __**BL **__NOT yaoi, __**ABALness**__, __**GAJEness**__,__** OOCness**__, __**LOCH(?)ness**__, __**EPIC FAIL romance**__._

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

_**OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU _** coret**__**suamisayacoret**_**__** NAKAJIMA YUTO! **_**^o^**

.

**ENJOY!**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**1. Akikaze no Uta by Akeboshi – Nakajima Yuto's POV**

Musim gugur kali ini tidak bisa kulewatkan bersama dengan Keito karena dia sedang berada di Suffolk. Sungguh, aku benar-benar merindukannya.

Mataku tak sengaja mengangkap fotoku dan Keito yang kutaruh di bufet di kamarku. Dan itu malah membuatku semakin merindukannya! Terlebih langit musim gugur benar-benar mengingatkanku padanya.

Ah! Kenapa semua hal mengingatkanku padamu, Kei-chan?

_#AUTHOR'S note: Eaa eaa Yuto menggalau gara-gara ditinggal Keito! Huahahaha sabar yaa_

_._

**2. Tears and Smile by Yabu Kouta and Yaotome Hikaru**

"Kei-chan, kenapa sih ekspresimu selalu datar begitu?" celetuk Yuto iseng

"Wajahku memang begini sejak lahir," sahut Keito cuek, "memang kenapa?"

"Aku kan sekali-sekali ingin melihatmu menangis atau tersenyum!"

"Laki-laki itu tidak boleh menangis," kata Keito

"Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku melihat senyummu?"

Hening sejenak. Sebelum akhirnya pemuda bermarga Okamoto itu tersenyum malu-malu.

_#AUTHOR'S note: Hahaha Keito malu-malu? Ga kebayaaang! OOC sangat!_

.

**3. Kimi no Inai Basho de by Kagamine Len and Kagamine Rin – Okamoto Keito's POV**

"Kimi ni aitai yo," kataku

"Hontou ka?" suara Yuto terdengar dari speaker keitaiku

"Un," aku mengangguk

"Ne, Kei-chan, kau tahu neraka itu tempat seperti apa?" tanya Yuto. Jujur saja, itu pertanyaan yang aneh. Aku kan belum mati. Mana mungkin aku pernah melihat neraka?

"Tidak. Aku kan belum pernah ke sana!" jawabku

"Tapi aku tahu," sahut Yuto cepat

"He?" kunaikkan sebelah alisku

"Menurutku neraka adalah tempat dimana tidak ada dirimu di sampingku..."

_#AUTHOR'S note: Edaaan si Yuto ngegombal maaaak! Hahaha ternyata asik ya bikin Yuto lagi ngegombal! *tampoled*_

.

**4. Arigatou~Sekai no Doko ni Itemo~ by Hey! Say! JUMP**

Sebuah boneka berbentuk Doraemon yang berukuran cukup besar kini berada dalam genggaman Keito. Tapi wajah pemuda itu menyiratkan sedikit kekesalan.

"Aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi!" katanya kesal

"Ne? Bukankah kau bilang kau suka Doraemon?" si pemberi hadiah, Yuto, balik bertanya

"Tapi kan itu waktu aku SD!" sanggah Keito

"Kupikir sampai sekarang pun kau masih menyukainya... Pensil mekanik dan pulpenmu saja gambarnya Doraemon!" kata Yuto dengan cengiran di wajahnya

Keito tertegun. _'Tahu dari mana dia? Seingatku aku hanya pernah sekali mengeluarkan pensil mekanik dan pulpen itu di depannya. Dan itu sudah lama sekali...'_

"Arigatou..." kata Keito akhirnya, "Karena sudah mengingatnya,"

_#AUTHOR'S note: Wah ternyata ingatan Yuto tajam juga ya... Oh iya, Keito emang beneran suka Doraemon loh!_

**.**

**5. Reset by Ayaka Hirahara – Okamoto Keito's POV**

Rasanya ada banyak sekali hal yang ingin kuulangi dan kuperbaiki di masa lalu. Karena sepertinya banyak hal yang kulakukan dengan tidak maksimal. Kalau memikirkan hal itu, kadang aku bisa jadi sangat kesal.

Tapi ada satu hal yang sangat ingin kuulangi tapi tidak pernah ingin kuperbaiki; saat aku bertemu dengan Nakajima Yuto.

_#AUTHOR'S note: Hahaha aduh Keitonya OOC giniiii!_

.

**6. Darkness Eyes by DBSK – Nakajima Yuto's POV**

Aku sangat senang menatap kedua kepingan iris onyx milik Keito. Mungkin warnanya sama dengan iris milikku, atau milik Yamachan, atau milik Chinen, dan yang lainnya.

Tapi entah kenapa rasanya aku selalu bisa melihat sesuatu yang spesial di dalam matanya. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah kutemukan dalam mata beriris onyx yang lainnya.

_#AUTHOR'S note: Ah sudahlah... Author sendiri bingung mau komentar apa..._

.

**7. Uruwashiki Hito by Ikimono Gakari**

"Kei-chan, tahu tidak sebutanku untuk Hikaru-kun?" tanya Yuto tiba-tiba

"Tidak," Keito memberikan respon yang cuek

"Monomane Hito!" Yuto memberikan cengirannya dan hanya direspon dengan 'oh' singkat dari Keito

"Kei-chan, tahu tidak sebutanku untukmu?" tanya Yuto lagi

"Tidak," sekali lagi respon yang cuek dari Keito

"Uruwashiki Hito!" jawab Yuto sambil merangkul pundak Keito

_#AUTHOR'S note: Ga ngerti deh maksudnya apa! Dan soal 'Monomane Hito' itu sebenernya maksa 100%. Apalagi pas 'Uruwashiki Hito'nya! Oh iya, bagi yang ga tau, Uruwashiki Hito bisa juga berarti 'Beautiful Person'_

**.**

**8. Sen no Yoru wo Koete by Aqua Timez – Nakajima Yuto's POV**

Aku menutup kedua mataku, tak berani menatap kedua matanya. Tindakan yang sangat memalukan bagi seorang lelaki yang baru saja menyatakan perasaannya pada orang yang dicintainya, aku tahu. Tapi melihat wajahnya yang seperti itu, kurasa dia tidak mencintaiku... _'Aisaretai, demo aisou to shinai...'_

"Aishiteru mou," katanya

Langsung kubuka kedua mataku. Kali ini aku menatap kedua matanya langsung.

"Hontou ka?" aku tersenyum, "Kukira kau tidak akan mengatakan itu, Keito!" Keito membalas senyumku

Mencintai dan dicintai adalah hal yang menyenangkan, ne?

_#AUTHOR'S note: Gaje sangat, deshou? FYI—walaupun sebenernya ga penting—ini tuh salah satu lagu favoritenya Author looh! *curcol* Oh iya, 'Aisaretai, demo aishou to shinai' tuh bisa berarti 'Aku ingin dicintai, tapi sepertinya kau tak mencintaiku'_

.

**9. Ultra Music Power by Hey! Say! JUMP**

Jika lagu Hey! Say! JUMP favorit Okamoto Keito adalah Your Seed.

Maka lagu Hey! Say! JUMP favorit Nakajima Yuto adalah Ultra Music Power.

Jika Keito menyukai lagu Your Seed karena terdengar bersemangat dan memiliki arti yang bagus.

Maka Yuto menyukai lagu Ultra Music Power karena meskipun sebentar ia punya kesempatan untuk duduk dan bernyanyi di dekat Keito dalam video mereka.

_#AUTHOR'S note: Sumpah bener-bener kehabisan ideee! Jangan salahkan Author kalau drabble yang ini kacau sangat._

**10. Rakuen by Do As Infinity – Okamoto Keito's POV**

Jika orang bilang "Surga" itu adalah tempat dimana kita merasakan kebahagiaan. Artinya setiap hari aku mengunjungi "Surga".

Karena menurutku setiap waktu yang kuhabiskan dengan Yuto selalu bisa membuatku sangat bahagia. Bukankah itu artinya setiap hari aku mengunjungi "Surga"?

_#AUTHOR'S note: Singkat, ga padat, dan ga jelas, ne? Bagi yang ga tau, Rakuen itu artinya surga._

.

.

.

_**OWARI coret**__ga kieien wo, kanjiteta you and I...**coret**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>#(another) AUTHOR's note: Mungkin ada yang nanya, kenapa Author nulisin 'NakaOka' bukannya 'OkaJima'? Hmmm gimana ya, jawabnya... Ah sudahlah, bagi yang punya pertanyaan gitu, silahkan dipikir sendiri deh jawabannya! *bilangajamalesjawab-_-*<strong>_

_**Dan kalau ada yang bingung gara-gara Yuto manggil Keito dengan panggilan 'Kei-chan', itu sebenernya terinspirasi dari Summary 2010. Waktu itu Daiki manggil Keito pake panggilan 'Kei-chan', makanya aku pikir kayanya lucu juga kalau Yuto juga manggil gitu.**_

_**Kalau ada yang punya request seputar HSJ (atau diluar HSJ juga boleh) silahkan bilaang... Mau bilang di review, ataupun nge-PM, (atau bahkan ngewall di FB, ngesms, atau bilang langsung).**_

_**Chotto matte...**_

_**Emangnya ada ya yang mau nge-request? Dasar Author narsis nan autis...**_

_**.**_

_**Ne, kalau gitu Author boleh minta reviewnya, deshou?**_


	2. YabuNoo

**Chapter ****2**** dari serial Drabbles!**

**Sebenernya ini tuh justru yang pertama Author bikin, tapi belum jadi-jadi (gara-gara bingung di lagu ke-8). Setelah bingung cari ide kesana-kesini, akhirnya kumpulan drabbles ini beres juga...**

**Kali ini pairingnya bukan NakaOka lagi, tapi sekarang YabuNoo. Kenapa Author pilih YabuNoo? Karena lucu.**

**Buat ARIOKA NATSUKO-san… Gomenasai… kayanya requestmu baru bisa aku post buat chapter 3nya atau mungkin bikin fanfic baru lagi. Jadi sabar ya…**

**Oh iya, sistemnya masih sama kaya yang chapter 1, Author nge-shuffle playlist Author di keitai. Terus nge-play 10 lagu. Nah, 10 lagu inilah yang aku jadiin drabbles.**

**Saa, selamat membacaa~**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Randomness (Yabu Kouta and Inoo Kei)**_

_10 songs, 10 stories, 2 people; Yabu Kouta and Inoo Kei_

_**Yabu Kouta**__ and __**Inoo Kei **__belongs to __**Kami-sama**__, __**their parents**__, and __**Johnny's Jimusho**_

_All these __**songs**__ belongs to __**their singers and composers**_

_**Randomness (Yabu Kouta and Inoo Kei)**__—these stupid drabbles belongs to __**Kagami Hikari**_

_**WARNING! **__Contains: __**100% YabuNoo **__NOT Inoobu, __**BL **__NOT yaoi, __**ABALness**__, __**GAJEness**__, __**LOCH(?)ness**__, __**EPIC FAIL romance**__._

.

**ENJOY!**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**1. Chance to Change by Hey! Say! JUMP**

Sosok Yabu Kouta selalu diidentikkan dengan 2 kata. Yaitu sempurna dan malas. Malas? Ya, pemuda bertubuh kurus yang sempurna itu memang terbilang sangat malas.

Tapi semuanya berubah ketika ia bertemu dengan Inoo Kei.

Ya, seorang Inoo Kei sudah memberikan perubahan bagi seorang Yabu Kouta.

_#AUTHOR'S note: Hahaha lagu pertama pas banget lagunya Hey! Say! JUMP!_

.

**2. Time by Hey! Say! JUMP**

Dulu, hanya ada tiga hal yang tak pernah absen dari otak Inoo Kei; belajar, piano, dan arsitektur. Tapi tiga hal itu dengan cepat berubah menjadi 4 setelah ia bertemu Yabu Kouta.

Setiap hari, setiap waktu, sang pianis tak pernah menghilangkan Yabu Kouta dari benaknya.

_#AUTHOR'S note: Lagu pertama sama kedua pas banget lagunya Hey! Say! JUMP! Dan FYI—meskipun sangat ga penting—ini tuh salah satu lagu JUMP yang paling Author suka!_

.

**3. Omae Dattanda by Kishidan**

"Aku tidak bisa tidur dulu," Kouta menggeleng

"Doushite? Katanya kau mengantuk, deshou?" tanya Kei

Kouta mengangguk, "Ada satu hal yang membuatku tidak bisa tidur dulu."

"Apa itu?" sang pianis kembali bertanya

"Kamu,"

_#AUTHOR'S note: Numpang curhat nih, ini tuh sebenernya pengalaman pribadi! Oh iya, buat yang ga tau artinya Omae Dattanda, itu tuh artinya sama aja kaya "It's You"_

.

**4. Tobira no Mukou by Hey! Say! JUMP**

"Ne, Inoochan, kau tahu?" tanya Kouta tiba-tiba

"Nani?" potong Kei cuek

"Aku tidak peduli menurut orang lain masa depan seburuk apa yang ada di hadapanku jika bersamamu." kedua pasang onyx saling bertumbukan, "Asalkan ada dirimu, pasti itu bukanlah masa depan yang buruk,"

_#AUTHOR'S note: GAJE SANGAT! Kouta ngegombal! Jujur, aku bingung mau nulis apa. Tapi ini JUMP yang ketiga ya.. hahahaha_

.

**5. Fate: Rebirth by KAITO, Kamui Gakupo, Kagamine Len**

Bagi sang pianis muda, dunianya hanyalah sebatas rumah megahnya dan sekolah. Ia sama sekali tak mengenal bagaimana dunia luar. Dia bahkan tak mengerti apa arti dari kata 'kebebasan'.

Tapi Kouta mengajarkannya apa yang disebut 'kebebasan' dan membawa Kei pergi ke dunia luar.

_#AUTHOR'S note: Ga ngerti deh... Ga tau ah mau bilang apa lagi..._

.

**6. Red or Black by Uehara Takuya and Matsushita Yuya**

"Mawar hitam artinya kau menolakku, mawar merah artinya kau menerimaku." Kouta menunjukkan dua tangkai mawar berbeda warna di tangannya, "Mana yang kau pilih?"

Tanpa ragu Kei mengambil mawar merah dari tangan kanan Kouta.

Senyum pun merekah di wajah kedua pemuda itu.

_#AUTHOR'S note: Sumpah ga ada hubungannya sama lagunya! Begitu ke-play lagu ini, aku langsung ngebayangin Grell nari-nari sambil bawa-bawa mawar buat Sebastian... Oh iya, FYI, ini tuh lagunya Kuroshitsuji Musical yang dinyanyiin sama Grell (Uehara Takuya) sama Sebastian (Matsushita Yuya)_

.

**7. Velonica by Aqua Timez**

Sosok sang pianis muda terdiam di kerumunan orang yang berlalu-lalang. Dimana kah sang pujaan hati? Matanya tak mengangkap bayangan sang pemuda kurus bermarga Yabu.

Sepuluh menit.

Satu jam.

Tiga jam.

Yabu Kouta belum juga datang. Tapi ia sudah berjanji, jadi Kei tidak akan beranjak dari tempatnya.

_#AUTHOR'S note: Bingung setengah mampus deh! Bener-bener sama sekali ga nyambung sama lagunya. Kebayang adegan gini gara-gara inget video klipnya Velonica._

.

**8. Here I Am by Bryan Adams**

Kei menangis kala mengetahui ia gagal dalam ujian masuk universitas impiannya. Ia menampik semua tangan yang mencoba merangkulnya dan menghiburnya.

Tapi ia tidak bisa menolak Kouta ketika pemuda itu berkata, "Tenang, aku di sini untukmu..."

_#AUTHOR'S note: Apa banget deh sumpah! Author sampai geli sendiri baca ini!_

.

**9. Music by Angela Aki**

Yabu Kouta memiliki suara yang sangat indah.

Inoo Kei mampu memainkan piano dengan luar biasa.

Keduanya tak pernah saling mengenal. Tapi mereka dipertemukan oleh sesuatu yang bernama musik.

_#AUTHOR'S note: Kepikir ini gara-gara liat Kei lagi main piano, terus Kouta yang nyanyi. Author sendiri ga tau judul lagunya, tapi Author suka lagunya!_

.

**10. Life by YUI**

Kini ada satu hal yang dapat membuat Yabu Kouta merasa hidup.

Yaitu Inoo Kei

Dan ada satu hal yang dapat membuat Inoo Kei merasa hidup.

Yaitu Yabu Kouta.

_#AUTHOR'S note: Terlalu singkat? Hahahahaha emang..._

.

.

.

_**OWARI coret**__ga kieien wo, kanjiteta you and I...**coret**_

* * *

><p><strong>Gyaaa! Jangan aniaya Author karena sudah membuat kumpulan drabbles macam inii!<strong>

**Serius deh, Author ngerjainnya mati-matian! Mulai dari cari ide sampai dari waktu buat ngerjainnya. Aduh, kok Author malah jadi curcol gini? *tampoled***

**Ne, kalau ada yang mau request, silahkan bilang ya~**

**Jangan lupa reviewnya~**


	3. DaiChii

**Haloo! Kali ini Kagami Hikari bawa kumpulan drabbles lain nih! Artinya, chapter 3 buat serial Randomness! Horeeee! *tebar confetti***

**Setelah beres bikin pairing NakaOka dan YabuNoo, kali ini pairingnya DaiChii—request dari ARIOKA NATSUKO-san~**

**Mungkin isinya aneh atau penuh dengan gombalan ga jelas. Tapi semoga masih dapat dinikmati. Hahaha meskipun saya—selaku Author—ga yakin soal itu. Oh iya, sistemnya masih sama kaya yang chapter 1 dan 2, Author nge-shuffle playlist Author di keitai. Terus nge-play 10 lagu. Nah, 10 lagu inilah yang Author jadiin drabbles.**

**Saa, selamat membacaa~**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Randomness (Arioka Daiki and ChinenYuuri)**_

_10 songs, 10 stories, 2 people; Arioka Daiki and Chinen Yuuri. Request from: Arioka Natsuko_

_**Arioka Daiki **__and __**Chinen Yuuri **__belongs to __**Kami-sama**__, __**their parents**__, and __**Johnny's Jimusho**_

_All these __**songs**__ belongs to __**their singers and composers**_

_**Randomness (Arioka Daiki and Chinen Yuuri)**__—these stupid drabbles belongs to __**Kagami Hikari**_

_**WARNING! **__Contains: __**100% DaiChii**__, __**BL **__NOT yaoi, __**ABALness**__, __**GAJEness**__, __**LOCH(?)ness**__, __**EPIC FAIL romance**__._

.

**ENJOY!**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**1. Snow Song by Hey! Say! JUMP**

Baik Daiki maupun Yuuri, keduanya sama-sama menyukai salju di musim dingin. Dan mereka berdua sama-sama menyukai salju musim dingin karena alasan yang sederhana.

Jika alasan Yuuri adalah karena salju itu menyenangkan.

Maka alasan Daiki adalah karena ia senang melihat Yuuri bermain salju.

_#AUTHOR'S note: Entah kenapa Author ngerasa kalau lagu ini pas banget buat mereka berdua!_

.

**2. Nagareboshi by Home Made Kazoku**

Banyak orang bilang bahwa bintang jatuh akan mengabulkan harapan kita. Karena itulah malam itu Yuuri langsung memohon pada bintang jatuh yang ia lihat.

'Kuharap aku bisa bertemu dengan orang yang kucintai dan mencintaiku!' batin Yuuri

Dan ia tak pernah menyangka permohonannya akan begitu cepat dikabulkan.

Keesokan harinya kedua mata Yuuri langsung tertuju pada sosok pemuda yang baru ia kenal, Arioka Daiki.

_#AUTHOR'S note: ... Author ga tau mau bilang apa..._

.

**3. Stand By Me by The Brilliant Green**

"Jika aku merasa gugup, biasanya aku menggenggam erat jimat yang Kaa-san berikan padaku!" kata Yuuri

"Jimat untuk menghilangkan kegugupan ya..." gumam Daiki sambil memasang pose berpikir. Yuuri mengangguk

Tiba-tiba Daiki menggenggam tangan Yuuri erat-erat. "D-dai-chan?"

"Kau bilang menggenggam erat jimat kan? Buatku jimat untuk menghilangkan kegugupan adalah kamu." kata Daiki, "Apalagi kalau kau ada di sampingku,"

_#AUTHOR'S note: Hahaha macam apa ini? Daiki gombal!_

.

**4. My Everything by Yabu Kouta**

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Yuuri tiba-tiba

Daiki mengangguk, "Un,"

"Apa kau rela melakukan apapun untukku?" Daiki kembali mengangguk, "Meskipun aku mati?"

Kali ini Daiki tak langsung merespon pertanyaan yang diberikan Yuuri. Hingga akhirnya Daiki menggeleng.

"Sudah kuduga, kau memang tidak mencintaiku!" seru Yuuri marah dan berlari menginggalkan Daiki.

"Tunggu!" Daiki menggenggam pergelangan tangan Yuuri, "Kau tidak bertanya padaku tentang alasannya?"

Yuuri menatap Daiki kesal, "Baiklah... memang apa alasanmu?" tanyanya kesal

"Karena aku tidak yakin apakah aku masih akan hidup setelah mengetahui bahwa kau sudah mati." jawab Daiki, "Karena bagiku, kau adalah segalanya..."

_#AUTHOR'S note: Pasaran kah? Hehehe gomenasai... Tapi Daiki ngegombal ah!_

.

**5. Infinity by Hey! Say! JUMP**

Dua buah pertanyaan membuat Arioka Daiki dan Chinen Yuuri sedikit bingung.

"Seberapa besar cinta yang kalian miliki? Dan seberapa lama cinta itu mungkin akan terus ada?"

Bagi Daiki dan Yuuri cinta adalah sesuatu yang tak bisa dihitung dengan apapun. Jadi jawaban mereka berdua sama, "Sangaaaaaaaat besar!"

Dan untuk menjawab pertanyaan kedua, jawaban mereka pun sama, "Selama-lamanya,"

_#AUTHOR'S note: Ga jelas ya? Gomenasai..._

.

**6. Unmei by Saeki Taisuke and Matsumoto Shinya**

Yuuri mengelap air mata yang sudah mengalir deras saat melihat sosok yang berbaring di kasur itu membuka matanya. "Dai-chan!"

"Chii?" tanya Daiki lemah

"Kau membuatku cemas! Aku pikir kau akan mati!" Yuuri memeluk Daiki yang masih berbaring

"Tidak." Daiki menggeleng, "Aku tahu aku masih akan hidup, karena takdirku adalah bersamamu,"

_#AUTHOR'S note: Daiki ngegombal lagi! XD Entah kenapa rasanya lucu!_

.

**7. # weeek by NEWS**

Setiap hari Yuuri selalu teringat pada Daiki.

Setiap minggu ada 7 hari yang berbeda.

Artinya berapa kali Yuuri memikirkan Daiki selama seminggu?

Entahlah, Yuuri sendiri bahkan tak bisa menghitungnya

_#AUTHOR'S note: Satu lagi drabble ga jelas!_

.

**8. HA-RU-NA-TSU-A-KI-FU-YU by Ya-Ya-Yah – Arioka Daiki's POV**

Haru, bagiku senyum Yuuri selalu terlihat seindah bunga sakura yang mekar di musim semi.

Natsu, bagiku tawa Yuuri selalu terlihat secerah sinar matahari di musim panas.

Aki, bagiku suara Yuuri selalu terdengar semerdu angin yang berhembus di musim gugur.

Fuyu, bagiku tatapan Yuuri selalu terlihat selembut salju yang turun di musim dingin.

_#AUTHOR'S note: Macam apaaa? Entah kenapa jadinya malah gini..._

.

**9. Eyes on Me by Faye Wong**

Daiki tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri. "Hei, kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri terus?" tanya Hikaru

"Tidak apa-apa kok!" Daiki menggeleng.

Di sudut lain ruangan itu, Yuuri tengah memandangi Daiki diam-diam. Tapi Yuuri tak pernah mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya Daiki sudah menyadari hal itu sejak tadi.

_#AUTHOR'S note: Ada yang ga ngerti? Maklum... ini emang rada ga jelas... Jadi maksudnya tuh Daiki seneng gitu diliatin sama Yuuri_

.

**10. Four Seasons by Namie Amuro – Chinen Yuuri's POV**

Hal yang kusukai di musim semi adalah bunga sakura yang bermekaran.

Hal yang kusukai di musim panas adalah bermain di pantai sambil menikmati sinar matahari.

Hal yang kusukai di musim gugur adalah pemandangan yang bernuansa jingga.

Hal yang kusukai di musim dingin adalah salju yang bisa kupakai bermain.

Tapi dari keempat hal berbeda di tiap musim itu, yang paling kusukai adalah melewati keempat musim itu bersama Daichan.

_#AUTHOR'S note: Perasaan Author atau emang mirip sama yang #weeeek?_

.

.

.

_**OWARI coret**__ga kieien wo, kanjiteta you and I...**coret**_

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>#(another) AUTHOR's note: <strong>_Chapter 3 selesai~ Selanjutnya mungkin bakal OkaMori atau YamaJima (meskipun Author lebih suka nulisnya NakaDa) kali yaaa. Hahahaha tapi tergantung ide yang muncul juga sih...**

**Kotak request masih dibuka, jadi siapapun—atau apapun—boleh request! Mau request selain HSJ pun boleh kok!**

**Satu lagi, reviewnya ditunggu...**


	4. NakaDa

**Chapter 4 serial drabbles Randomness~**

**Pairingnya NakaDa alias YamaJima! Semoga isinya ga kacau-kacau banget...**

**Buat SHEILA JUWITA-san sama DEGUCHI MOU-san, gomenasai! Karena chapter ini udah dibuat dari beberapa minggu yang lalu, jadi Author rasa mending dipublish sekarang aja. Request YamaDai sama HikaDai-nya mungkin di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Sekali lagi, gomenasai!**

****Oh iya, sistemnya masih sama kaya yang chapter-chapter sebelumnya, Author nge-shuffle playlist Author di keitai. Terus nge-play 10 lagu. Nah, 10 lagu inilah yang Author jadiin drabbles.****

**Saa, selamat membacaa~**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Randomness (Nakajima Yuto and Yamada Ryosuke)**_

"_10 songs, 10 stories, 2 people; Nakajima Yuto and Yamada Ryosuke"_

_**Nakajima Yuto**__ and __**Yamada Ryosuke **__belongs to __**Kami-sama**__, __**their parents**__, and __**Johnny's Jimusho**_

_All these __**songs**__ belongs to __**their singers and composers**_

_**Randomness**__—these stupid drabbles belongs to __**Kagami Hikari**_

_**WARNING! **__Contains: __**100% NakaDa **__NOT YamaJima, __**BL **__NOT yaoi, __**ABALness**__, __**GAJEness**__, __**LOCH(?)ness**__, __**EPIC FAIL romance**__,and __**EPIC FAIL angst**__._

.

**ENJOY!**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**1. Ai-ing by Hey! Say! JUMP – Yamada Ryosuke's POV**

"Hari ini dingin ya?" tanya Yuto sambil merapatkan jaket yang ia kenakan

Aku mengangguk sambil menggosok-gosokkan kedua tanganku yang tidak memakai sarung tangan

"Yamachan! Kau ini apa-apaan sih? Cuaca bersalju seperti ini tidak memakai sarung tangan? Kau mau sakit?"

Belum sempat kujawab pertanyaan Yuto, tiba-tiba saja tanganku sudah berada dalam genggamannya.

"Kalau begini jadi hangat, deshou?"

_#AUTHOR'S note: Hahaha apa-apan ini? Romantis kah? Perasaan malah maksa deh..._

.

**2. Moral no Soushiki by Angela Aki – Yamada Ryosuke's POV**

Aku beridiri di sini, sendirian. Orang yang terakhir meninggalkan pemakaman ini sudah menghilang di ujung jalan lebih dari satu jam yang lalu.

Kugenggam erat tangkai bunga lili putih di tanganku. Setitik air mata mengalir.

"Sayonara, Yuu-chan..."

_#AUTHOR'S note: NOOOO! Yutoooo jangan matiii! *berlinang air liur(?)*_

.

**3. Reminiscing By The Window by Sakamoto Shougo and Aoyagi Ruito – Nakajima Yuto's POV**

Kutatap langit hitam berhiaskan ribuan bintang. Satu sosok muncul di benakku.

Ne, apakah kau memikirkanku juga, Yama-chan?

_#AUTHOR'S note: Hahahaha sesuai judul lagunya... FYI ini tuh lagunya Kuroshitsuji Musical yang dinyanyiin sama Ciel (Sakamato Shougo) dan Yuki (Aoyagi Ruito)_

.

**4. Chiisana Tenohira by Aqua Timez – Yamada Ryosuke's POV**

Kutatap deretan batu nisan di hadapanku. Semuanya memiliki persamaan; tertulis nama Yamada di sana.

Kurasakan seseorang menggenggam tanganku.

"Arigatou itsumo soba ni ite kurete, Yuu-chan..."

_#AUTHOR'S note: Ih sumpah ini lagu favorit aku bangeeet! Artinya sumpah keren banget banget banget deh! Dan sebenernya ini nyambung sama yang Moral no Soushiki. Oh iya, artinya "Arigatou itsumo soba ni ite kurete, Yuu-chan..." tuh kurang lebih "Terimakasih karena sudah berada di sisiku, Yuu-chan..." gitu_

.

**5. Alone by Shimokawa Mikuni – Yamada Ryosuke's POV**

Aku bosan. Kesendirian ini sungguh membuatku bosan.

Kutatap sekelilingku—kosong. Tak ada satu pun eksistensi lain bermarga Yamada. Aku sendirian.

Hingga akhirnya kau mengetuk pintu sambil memanggilku dengan riang, "Yamachan!"

_#AUTHOR'S note: Ini rada nyambung sama yang Moral no Soushiki dan Chiisana Tenohira_

.

**6. Bird by Matsushita Yuya – Nakajima Yuto's POV**

Kutatap langit tak berbintang yang menaungiku. Ah, lagi-lagi sosokmu terbayang dalam benakku.

Wajahmu, tawamu, senyummu, suaramu, bahkan kesalmu.

Aku ingin memelukmu.

Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa hidup tanpamu?

_#AUTHOR'S note: Apa iniiii? Ancur parah... Ga ngerti deh maksudnya apa_

.

**7. Loving Loved by Matsushita Yuya – Nakajima Yuto's POV**

Cinta adalah perasaan yang sederhana.

Cinta adalah perasaan yang kompleks.

Menurutku keduanya benar.

Karena saat seseorang bertanya, "Apakah kau mencintai Yamada?" aku akan mengiyakan dengan mudah. Sederhana, bukan?

Tapi saat seseorang bertanya, "Mengapa kau mencintai Yamada?" aku akan kebingungan mencari jawabannya. Kompleks, bukan?

_#AUTHOR'S note: Gaje? Sangat..._

.

**8. No Rain No Rainbow by Home Made Kazoku – Yamada Ryosuke's POV**

Kehidupanku benar-benar dinaungi oleh langit mendung yang sering kali menumpahkan hujannya. Dalam hidupku ini berbagai kesedihan sudah pernah kualami. Kesedihan selalu menghujaniku.

Biar pun begitu, akhirnya sesuatu menghapuskan pemandangan serba kelabu duniaku. Tujuh warna ceria yang indah—pelangi bernama Nakajima Yuto.

_#AUTHOR'S note: Salah satu lagu kesukaanku juga nih! Dan ini tuh nyambung sama Moral no Soushiki, Chiisana Tenohira, dan Alone_

.

**9. Eternity~Memory of Light Wave~ by Kuon**

"Menatap langit malam dari sini itu benar-benar menyenangkan, deshou?" onyx Yuto melirik sosok yang bersandar di sampingnya

"Un!" Ryosuke mengangguk

"Kaa-san bilang, setiap orang punya bintang penjaga. Dan setiap bintang penjaga punya nama masing-masing, kau tahu?" Ryosuke melirik ke arah Yuto, "Apa kau percaya itu, Yamachan?" sekali lagi Yuto bertanya

"Entahlah... Kurasa iya," jawab Ryosuke

"Ne, Yamachan tahu tidak nama bintang penjagaku apa?" Ryosuke menggeleng

"Namanya Yamada Ryosuke,"

_#AUTHOR'S note: Huahahahahaha YUTO NGEGOMBAL! Rada bingung sih, soalnya ini lagunya instrumental._

.

**10. Shuujin by Kagamine Len – Nakajima Yuto's POV**

Dimanakah kau sekarang?

Apa yang sedang kau lakukan saat ini?

Bagaimana keadaanmu saat ini?

Kau tahu betapa aku ingin menemuimu? Aku rindu padamu!

Aku ingin bertemu denganmu!

_#AUTHOR'S note: Sumpah aneh bangeeet! Ga nyambung dan super ga jelas... Ini sih gara-gara liriknya yang 'Aitai' jadi aja kepikir buat bikin yang ginian_

.

.

.

_**OWARI coret**__ga kieien wo, kanjiteta you and I...**coret**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>#(another)AUTHOR'S note: Buat yang Moral no Soushiki, Chiisana Tenohira, Alone, sama No Rain No Rainbow, ceritanya emang kaya sekuel gitu.<strong>_

_**Awalnya yang No Rain No Rainbow (itu ceritanya pas pertama kali Yamachan ketemu sama Yuto), terus yang Alone (itu ceritanya Yamachan mulai deket sama Yuto), terus yang Chiisana Tenohira (itu ceritanya pas Yamachan cerita ke Yuto soal keluarganya), terus terakhir yang Moral no Soushiki (itu ceritanya pas Yutonya meninggal)**_

**_Author tau ini gaje sangat dan aneh… Tapi boleh tetep minta Review, deshou?_**


	5. AriYama

**Chapter 5 dari serial Drabbles!**

**Chapter ini request ****adalah ****dari ****SHEILA RYUU-san****! Gomen baru bisa dipublish sekaraaang... Sempet mampet di lagu ke 7 dan ke 10 dan emang akunya sibuk bangeeet... Hontou ni hontou ni gomenasaaaii! Terus buat ****DEGUCHI MOU****-san, aku juga mau minta maaf. Requestnya belum bereees soalnya akhir-akhir ini kena WB, jadi gitu deh... Sekali lagi, MINNA-SAN, HONTOU NI HONTOU NI GOMENASAI!**

**FYI—walaupun seperti biasa ga penting—ini fanfic/chapter yang pertama dipablish setelah aku ganti penname dari Kagami Hikari jadi Mochiraito. Hahahaha ga penting, deshou?**

**Oh iya, sistemnya masih sama seperti biasa, Author nge-shuffle playlist Author (tapi kali ini bukan di keitai tapi di kompi). Terus nge-play 10 lagu. Nah, 10 lagu inilah yang aku jadiin drabbles.**

**Saa, selamat membacaa~**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Randomness (Arioka Daiki and **__**Yamada Ryosuke)**_

_10 songs, 10 stories, 2 people; Arioka Daiki and Yamada Ryosuke_

_**Arioka Daiki**__ and __**Yamada Ryosuke **__belongs to __**Kami-sama**__, __**their parents**__, and __**Johnny's Jimusho**_

_All these __**songs**__ belongs to __**their singers and composers**_

_**Randomness (Arioka Daiki and Yamada Ryosuke)**__—these stupid drabbles belongs to __**Mochiraito**_

_**WARNING! **__Contains: __**100% AriYama**__or __**DaiYama **__NOT YamaAri or YamaDai, __**BL **__NOT yaoi, __**ABALness**__, __**GAJEness**__, __**LOCH(?)ness**__, __**EPIC FAIL romance**__._

.

**ENJOY!**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**1. Negai ga Kanau Nara by Matsushita Yuya**

Delapan dari sepuluh pemuda yang tadinya berada di ruangan itu pun meninggalkan ruangan itu satu per satu. Meskipun raut wajah mereka terlihat begitu enggan, tapi itulah yang mereka lakukan.

Tinggallah seorang pemuda yang tengah berlutut menopangkan kepalanya pada sikutnya yang berada di kasur dan seorang pemuda lain yang tengah terbaring di atas kasur itu dengan wajah tertutup kain putih.

"Ryo-chan, kumohon... Tetaplah hidup..." lirih pemuda yang berlutut, Daiki

Tak ada jawaban dari sang pemilik nama yang tak lagi bernyawa.

"Jika saja..." Daiki menggenggam erat tangan dingin Ryosuke, "aku punya satu permintaan yang bisa dikabulkan..." Daiki mengeratkan genggamannya, "Aku ingin melihat senyummu lagi..."

_#AUTHOR'S note: Entah kenapa Author sendiri ngerasa sedih... Semangat, Daichan!_

.

**2. Too Shy by Hey! Say! JUMP**

Ryosuke menatap siswa-siswa yang sedang asyik bermain sepak bola dari kelasnya yang ada di lantai dua sekolahnya. Meskipun bola senantiasa berpindah posisi, kedua onyx Ryosuke tetap terpaku pada satu sosok yang dengan lincah bergerak kesana kemari, Arioka Daiki.

Ia menghela nafas. Ingin rasanya berteriak menyemangati Daiki seperti yang dilakukan banyak gadis-gadis di sudut lapangan. Tapi hal itu tak mungkin ia lakukan, ia terlalu malu untuk melakukan hal itu. Ingin rasanya menyapanya seperti yang dilakukan teman-teman Daiki. Tapi hal itu tak mungkin ia lakukan, lagi-lagi malu adalah alasannya.

Jika saja ia punya keberanian untuk bisa berada di dekat Daiki, ia akan merasa amat bahagia.

_#AUTHOR'S note: Ryosuke versi tsundere sepertinyaa! Huahahahaha_

.

**3. Niji by Aqua Timez**

Bagiku tujuh warna yang ada dalam pelangi menggambarkan dirimu;

Merah, penuh semangat.

Jingga, lucu.

Kuning, ceria.

Hijau, ramah.

Biru, keren.

Nila, baik hati.

Ungu, lembut.

Karena bagiku kaulah pelangi di dalam hari-hariku.

_#AUTHOR'S note: Author sengaja ga nulisin siapa 'aku'nya. Jadi terserah Readers-san, mau dianggap Daiki's POV atau dianggap Ryosuke's POV._

.

**4. LINK by L'arc en Ciel**

Ryosuke menatap layar keitainya. Padahal baru saja beberapa menit yang lalu ia menatap layar keitainya. "Ada apa sih, Yama-chan?" tanya Yuto dari pojok ruangan

Ryosuke menggeleng, "Nandemonai..." Ia sedang menunggu _mail_ dari seseorang sejak kemarin. Dan itu membuatnya kesal setengah mati.

_Kimi wa mayakashi no—PIP_

"Dai-chan! Kenapa tidak membalas _mail_ku!" seru Ryosuke

"Gomen ne, Ryo-chan... Kau tahu kan aku sibuk sekali akhir-akhir ini." kata Daiki

"Tapi aku kan kangen sekali padamu... Apa kau tidak kangen padaku?" kata Ryosuke dengan suara pelan—yang masih bisa didengar Daiki

Jeda sejenak, "Aku juga kangen padamu, kok!" Daiki tersenyum, "Kalau kau kangen padaku, kau hanya perlu mengingatku saja. Yakinlah bahwa kita ini akan selalu terhubung dimana pun dan kapan pun."

_#AUTHOR'S note: Aduh, itu Daichan kata-katanyaa..._

.

**5. Ohayou by ****Keno**

Hari masih sangat pagi, masih ada empat puluh lima menit lagi sebelum bel tanda pelajaran dimulai berbunyi. Meskipun begitu Ryosuke sudah duduk di bangkunya, membaca buku kimianya. Ia memang selalu jadi orang yang datang paling pagi di kelas itu.

Jika seseorang menanyakan alasannya, Ryosuke hanya akan menjawab, "Karena aku tidak suka terlambat."

Itu memang alasan Ryosuke untuk datang sangat pagi setiap harinya, tapi masih ada alasan lain selain yang satu itu.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Yamada-kun! Kau tetap rajin seperti biasanya ya!" sapa seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke kelas mereka

"O-ohayou gozaimasu, Arioka-kun! Arigatou..." bila diperhatikan, wajah Ryosuke akan sedikit memerah saat menyapa balik orang itu

Ya, alasan kedua Ryosuke adalah untuk bisa berduaan di kelas dengan orang yang disukainya, walaupun hanya untuk beberapa menit.

_#AUTHOR'S note: No comment... -_-_

.

**6. Monster by Arashi**

Semua orang mengenal Daiki sebagai sosok menyeramkan tanpa belas kasihan. Meski penampilannya terkesan ceria dan ramah, namun pemuda itu bisa dengan mudahnya membunuh seseorang tanpa sedikitpun merasa bersalah. Monster—itulah julukannya.

Akhir-akhir ini perubahan dialami oleh Daiki. Sedikit demi sedikit ia mulai menjadi sosok manusia yang memiliki kebaikan dalam hatinya. Semuanya disebabkan oleh satu orang—Yamada Ryosuke.

Meskipun begitu, saat ini, lima orang telah menghembuskan nafas terakhir mereka. Aroma darah memenuhi udara dan gang kotor itu. Daiki, dengan senyum terpatri di wajahnya, melepaskan genggamannya dari sebuah tongkat besi yang penuh darah, "Siapa pun yang berani melukai Ryo-chan akan mengalami nasib seperti ini. Mengerti?"

_#AUTHOR'S note: Daichan gila nyeremin sangaaaat! Ga bisa ngebayangin Daichan yang segitu unyu-unyu bisa jadi sekejam iniii! o_

.

**7. Sakura Biyori by Hoshimura Mai**

"Sakuranya sudah mekar! Indah, ya?" tanya Ryosuke pada Daiki

Daiki mengangguk, "Sangat indah..." pemuda itu menatap Ryosuke, "Oh iya, kau ingin mengatakan apa?"

"Eh? T-tidak... Aku hanya ingin menunjukkanmu pemandangan ini saja!" jawab Ryosuke sedikit gugup

Hening sesaat.

"Hahahahahahaha..." Ryosuke menatap Daiki yang tengah tergelak dengan bingung, "Kupikir kau akan mengatakan bahwa kau menyukaiku! Hahahahahahahaha..." Daiki melanjutkan tawanya tanpa menyadari wajah Ryosuke yang sudah sangat memerah. Sebenarnya memang itulah tujuan Ryosuke.

Sedikit demi sedikit tawa Daiki mulai mereda, ia pun menarik nafas. Ryosuke mengambil sebuah kelopak bunga sakura yang terbang di dekatnya, "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tidak mengatakan bahwa aku menyukaimu?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja aku lega." Kalimat itu rasanya memukul Ryosuke dengan telak. Kedua onyxnya pun mulai berkaca-kaca, "Soalnya kalau kau bilang duluan kan tidak seru. Makanya lebih baik kalau aku yang bilang." Ryosuke menatap Daiki dengan kaget

"Daisuki dayo!" kata Daiki

_#AUTHOR'S note: Ide pasaran... Semoga isinya bisa dimengerti sama Readers-san..._

.

**8. Summer Time by NewS**

Dengan kesal Daiki menaruh keitainya dalam saku. Keempat orang yang sedang bersamanya hanya menatap wajah Daiki yang kini tertekuk dengan tatapan penuh tanya, "Ada apa, Dai-chan?" tanya Kei

"Aku kesaaaal! Masa Ryo-chan bilang dia akan sibuk les di liburan musim panas kali ini? Dan katanya aku hanya bisa kencan dengannya saat Festival Kembang Api! Huwaaaaa aku kesaaaaal!" seru Daiki sambil menjambaki rambutnya sendiri

"Wajar lah, Yama-chan kan sudah kelas 3 SMA, jadi harus fokus pada nilainya. Kan kau sendiri yang bilang akan pengertian soal itu." kali ini Yuya yang berbicara

"Tapi tetap saja kesal! Padahal tadinya aku pikir aku bisa menghabiskan libur musim panas bersama Ryo-chan..."

"Sudahlah, toh dunia ini tidak akan kiamat kalau kalian tidak kencan!" Hikaru menyikut Daiki

"Setuju. Lagi pula kau kan masih bisa menelepon dan mengiriminya _mail_!" timpal Kouta

Daiki hanya semakin menekuk wajahnya dan diam. Ah, rasanya ia ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan Ryosuke di saat Festival Kembang Api! Karena menurut Daiki, liburan musim panas tanpa Ryosuke adalah hal paling buruk yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya.

_#AUTHOR'S note: Hahahahahaha Daichan galau gara-gara ga bisa ketemu Yamachan! :D_

.

**9. Trust Me by Matsushita Yuya**

Ryosuke berkali-kali dikhianati oleh orang yang ia sayangi dan ia percaya. Ibunya, adiknya, sahabat-sahabatnya, paman dan bibinya, sampai sepupunya. Karena itulah ia memilih untuk tidak memercayai siapapun. Ia tak ingin terluka karena dikhianati lagi.

Meskipun begitu, entah kenapa ia dapat langsung memercayai seorang pemuda yang baru ia temui. Seorang pemuda yang tertidur di atap sekolah saat jam istirahat. Seorang pemuda ceria yang menyenangkan.

Pemuda itu tak pernah meminta Ryosuke untuk memercayainya. Tapi Ryosuke bisa dengan begitu saja memercayai pemuda bernama Arioka Daiki itu. Apakah itu takdir?

_#AUTHOR'S note: Another EPIC FAIL drabble_

.

**10. This Light I See by Paku Romi**

Lagi-lagi Ryosuke terlihat menghabiskan istirahatnya dengan memakan bekalnya sendirian. Yamada Ryosuke memang tak begitu memiliki banyak teman. Karena itulah ia begitu benci pada sekolah—terutama pada saat yang dinamakan 'jam istirahat'.

"Yamada-kun, bekalmu kelihatannya enak! Boleh aku minta sedikit?" tanya sebuah suara tiba-tiba

Ryosuke menatap sumber suara, Arioka Daiki. Kemudian mengangguk

"Arigatou!" Daiki mengambil satu potong telur dadar, "Oishii! Ini buatanmu?" Ryosuke mengangguk lagi

"Ne, besok buatkan untukku ya!" wajah Ryosuke memerah dan ia pun mengangguk lagi.

Tampaknya secercah cahaya baru telah menyinari Ryosuke.

_#AUTHOR'S note: Aaaaa ga kalah epic fail sama drabble sebelumnyaaa!_

.

.

.

_**OWARI coret**__ga kieien wo, kanjiteta you and I...**coret**_

* * *

><p><strong>Waaah ga kerasa udah sampai di chapter 5! Gimana <strong>**Sheila Ryuu-****san? Kalau masih kurang bagus, aku minta maaf! Terus buat yang minta supaya setiap drabbles dipanjangin sedikit, ini udah aku coba buat yang lebih panjang. Semoga ga gitu banyak kesalahan atau apapun yang kurang berkenan *elah bahasanya belibet... -o-**

**Untuk chapter kali ini, dengan sangat terpaksa, kotak request ditutuuup! Alasannya karena aku lagi kena WB dan aku lagi bener-bener sibuk. Dan, sekali lagi buat yang udah nge-request, aku mohooon dengan sangat untuk menunggu dengan sabaar...**

**Yosh, seperti biasa, boleh minta reviewnya?**


	6. OkaMori

**Chapter 6 dari serial Drabbles!**

**Request dari Popilol-san. Ne, **_**POPILOL**_**-san, ga apa-apa kan kalau Ryuunya aku buat sama Keito? Soalnya entah kenapa kalau liat mereka tuh lucu bangeet... Jadi entah kenapa tiba-tiba kepikir mendingan bikin OkaMori aja.**

**Hontou ni gomenasai buat **_**DEGUCHI MOU**_**-san... Kayanya pairing HikaDainya ga akan aku bikin di fanfic Randomness ini. Tapi bakal aku bikin di fanfiction lain (yang masih dalam proses). Hontou ni hontou ni hontou ni gomenasai...**

**Oh iya, sistemnya masih sama seperti biasa, Author nge-shuffle playlist Author (tapi kali ini bukan di keitai tapi di kompi). Terus nge-play 10 lagu. Nah, 10 lagu inilah yang aku jadiin drabbles.**

**Saa, selamat membaca~**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Randomness (Okamoto Keito and Morimoto Ryutaro)**_

_10 songs, 10 stories, 2 people; Okamoto Keito and Morimoto Ryutaro_

_**Okamoto Keito**__ and __**Morimoto Ryutaro **__belongs to __**Kami-sama**__, __**their parents**__, and __**Johnny's Jimusho**_

_All these __**songs**__ belongs to __**their singers and composers**_

_**Randomness**__—these stupid drabbles belongs to __**Mochiraito**_

_**WARNING! **__Contains: __**100% OkaMori**__, __**BL **__NOT yaoi, __**ABALness**__, __**GAJEness**__, __**LOCH(?)ness**__, __**EPIC FAIL romance**__, and __**EPIC FAIL angst**__._

.

**ENJOY!**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**1. Your Seed by Hey! Say! JUMP**

_Akiramenai kimi ga ireba_

_Donna toki mo CHANCE wa aru—_

"Ya ampun Ryuu... _Ringtone_mu masih lagu norak itu?" tanya Chinen

"Apa sih? Lagu ini tidak norak tau! Artinya kan bagus!" Ryutaro membela diri, "Ah, padahal baru saja akan kuangkat..." gumam Ryutaro

Mereka berdua tidak sadar seseorang yang sedang memerhatikan mereka sambil tersenyum.

_Akiramenai kimi ga ireba_

"Ryuu, keitaimu bunyi lagi tuh!" kata Chinen

"He? Bukan punyaku kok..." sanggah Ryutaro sambil menatap layar keitainya

_Donna toki—__**PIP**_

"Moshi-moshi, Keito desu,"

_#AUTHOR'S note: Hahaha ada yang ngerti? Pokoknya intinya tuh ringtone mereka berdua sama-sama lagu Your Seed. FYI, ini tuh lagu kesukaannya Keito looh!_

.

**2. Kiss From A Rose by Seal**

Akhir-akhir ini sebuket bunga mawar tanpa nama pengirim selalu mampir di kediaman Morimoto. Tentunya dialamatkan pada sang sulung Morimoto.

Hari ini pun, mawar itu datang. Dengan bingung, Ryutaro menatap buket bunga mawar itu. Lalu menghirup aromanya sekilas dan tersenyum.

Tanpa ia sadari, seseorang tengah tersenyum sambil menatapnya.

_#AUTHOR'S note: Walah? Kok Keito malah kaya stalker sih di sini? Gomen ne, Keito..._

.

**3. School Days by Hey! Say! BEST**

Lagi-lagi Morimoto Ryutaro menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya dengan mencuri-curi pandang ke arah pemuda pendiam yang hobi membaca buku di perpustakaan.

Kapan ia punya keberanian untuk menyapa pemuda yang bernama Okamoto Keito itu?

Ah, tak apa, selama Ryutaro masih bisa melihat wajah serius sang kakak kelas saat membaca buku, ia akan merasa senang.

_#AUTHOR'S note: Apaan sih? Kok ga nyambung gini? Ah, yang pasti kalau dengerin lagu School Days sambil ngebayangin Ryuu sama Keito, ya kira-kira begini lah..._

.

**4. Happiness by Arashi**

Keito tersenyum menatap Ryutaro yang tengah bernyanyi di atas panggung yang gemerlap. Betapa ingin ia bernyanyi dan beradu akting bersama dengan Ryutaro. Tapi apalah daya, ia memang tidak sebanding dengan Ryutaro.

Baginya, menonton setiap penampilan Ryutaro sudah membuatnya merasa lebih dekat dengan pujaan hatinya itu. Sekaligus membuatnya merasakan kebahagiaan dalam hatinya.

Ryutaro tersenyum, Keito membayangkan jika senyum itu untuknya.

Ryutaro tertawa, Keito membayangkan jika ia bisa tertawa bersamanya.

Ryutaro menangis, Keito membayangkan jika dirinyalah yang ditangisinya.

Ah, cukup dengan menatapnya dari jauh saja Keito sudah merasa sangat bahagia.

_#AUTHOR'S note: Mirip drabble School Days, tapi ini versinya Keito._

.

**5. Soundless Voice by Kagamine Len**

Hujan baru saja berhenti, meninggalkan genangan-genangan air di sekitar kedua orang yang sedang berada di sisi sebuah jalan sepi. Namun hujan tak membawa pergi mendung yang menggantung di antara mereka berdua. Salah seorang pemuda berlutut di hadapan sesosok tubuh yang terbaring kaku, "Biarkanlah aku mendengar suaramu, Ryuu... Untuk yang terakhir kalinya..." Sungai air mata mulai terbentuk di pipinya.

"Ryuu... Onegai..." lirihnya. Tangannya mencengkram kemeja kotak-kotak yang sudah basah oleh air hujan dan darah.

Tanpa ia ketahui, sosok pemuda lain yang tak kasat mata berdiri di sampingnya. Sosok pemuda yang sama dengan sosok yang terbaring tak bernyawa. Air mata terlihat di pelupuk matanya, _'Gomenasai, Keito...'_

_#AUTHOR'S note: Dih, aku suka banget sih bikin yang mati... Kok Keito sama Ryuu aku bikin jadi cengeng gini ya? -_-_

.

**6. Our Story by Angela Aki**

Keito menggenggam tangan Ryutaro yang mulai berkeringat, "Aku tahu Shintaro meminta kita untuk putus," Ryutaro hanya terdiam tanpa menatap lawan biacaranya, "tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

Ryutaro mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda yang ada di depannya dan menampakkan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Meskipun sebenarnya dalam hati ia merasa sangat bahagia.

"_It's meant to be continued_," Keito tersenyum

"Maksudmu?" Ryutaro menatap pemuda yang lebih tua dengan bingung

"Kisah cinta kita berdua," jawab Keito singkat, masih dengan senyum terpatri di wajahnya

"Aku tahu," Ryutaro mengangguk dan tersenyum

_#AUTHOR'S note: Huahaha kayanya itu one-sided RyuuShin ya? Author sengaja nyelipin bagian lirik lagunya (yang bagian 'It's meant to be continued'. Tadinya mau diterjemahin, tapi ga jadi, berhubung Keito emang jago bahasa Inggris!)_

.

**7. Re:member by Flow**

"Kau tahu? Akhir-akhir ini kau jadi benar-benar pelupa," celetuk Yuto

"Hontou ka?" Ryutaro menanggapi dengan sedikit ogah-ogahan, _'Tapi ada satu hal yang tidak kulupakan hari ini,'_ pikirnya, tanpa sadar sebuah senyuman terbentuk di bibirnya

"Hoi, malah senyum-senyum lagi!" Yuto meninju bahu Ryutaro pelan

Tapi tampaknya atensi pemuda bermarga Morimoto itu tengah tersedot ke seorang pemuda lain yang tengah menatap sebuah bingkisan berwarna biru bertuliskan 'Happy Birthday Keito!'. Sang pemilik nama hanya tersenyum sekilas sebelum memasukkan bingkisan itu ke dalam tasnya.

_#AUTHOR'S note: Kira-kira Keito tau ga ya kalo yang ngasih hadiah itu Ryutaro? Hahahahaha kayanya tau deh..._

.

**8. For You by Azu**

14 Februari, Hari Valentine.

Setiap Hari Valentine loker sepatu Keito selalu dipenuhi bungkusan-bungkusan merah atau pink berisi cokelat. Dan seperti biasanya, ia juga menemukan sebuah cokelat yang dibungkus dengan kertas warna biru dan pita hijau.

Tak ada namanya. Hanya bertuliskan, 'For You'

_#AUTHOR'S note: Awawaw Ryuu malu-malu ya! ^w^ Mirip sama yang Re:member ya? Hahaha bedanya cuma pas yang Re:member tuh hadiah ultah, kalo yang ini cokelat Valentine._

.

**9. Now or Never by Chemistry feat M-FLO**

"Ayo! Kau harus menyatakannya sekarang atau tidak sama sekali!" kata Chinen Yuuri

"Iya, kalau tidak, Okamoto keburu lulus!" timpal Nakajima Yuto

"Bukan keburu lulus, baka! Tapi memang kita sudah lulus!" Yamada Ryosuke memukul lengan sahabatnya pelan

Tapi Morimoto Ryutaro menggeleng. "Tidak. Lebih baik tidak usah kukatakan padanya," matanya memandang pemuda yang bernama Okamoto Keito di kejauhan, _'Aku tidak punya keberanian untuk itu...'_

"Demo—" kata-kata Ryosuke terpotong,

"Arigatou, Nakajima-senpai, Yamada-senpai, Chinen-senpai... Lebih baik aku tidak menyatakannya." Ryutaro tersenyum, senyum yang dipaksakan.

_#AUTHOR'S note: Lagi-lagi temanya sekolah. Ryuu masih malu-malu! Hahaha kawaii!_

.

**10. Dreamer by Hey! Say! JUMP**

Morimoto Ryutaro sang idola menganggap dirinya pemimpi karena ingin dicintai oleh Okamoto Keito, seorang kutubuku yang cuek dan dingin.

Okamoto Keito sang kutubuku menganggap dirinya pemimpi karena ingin dicintai oleh Morimoto Ryutaro, seorang idola yang ceria dan bersinar.

Dan mereka tak pernah menyangka bahwa ternyata mereka memiliki perasaan yang sama.

_#AUTHOR'S note: Singkat, ga padat, dan ga jelas—as usual..._

.

.

.

_**OWARIcoret**__ga kieien wo, kanjiteta you and I...**coret**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ettooo... Hontou ni hontou ni gomenasai kalau drabblesnya kependekan lagi... Aku janji selanjutnya bakal lebih baik lagi...<strong>

**Dan buat **_**SHEILA RYUU**_**-chan, bisa sabar lagi kan buat nunggu NakaChiinya? Hehehe... Gomen ne... Aku nyuruh Sheila-chan buat sabar mulu...**

**Dan akhir-akhir ini aku tambah sibuk sama UAS, tugas, ulangan, dan bla-bla-bla aka hal yang berhubungan dengan sekolah. Dan entah kenapa giliran ada waktu kosong, ide selalu mampet. Jadinya fanfic-fanfic yang ada luama buanget di-update-nya. Hontou ni gomenasai... Pokoknya kalau sikon mengizinkan aku bakal ngupdate fanficnya...**

**Kemungkinan besar ini tuh chapter terakhir dari Randomness ini. Soalnya nanti Randomness bakal muncul lagi dengan judul baru tapi masih kumpulan drabbles juga. Ga aku publish dengan judul Randomness karena format dan sistemnya bakal sedikit beda sama serial Randomness ini.**

**Saa, boleh minta reviewnya?**


End file.
